A fallen hero
by LuckyLucyxx
Summary: WARNING: SPOILER ON WHO END IS! Lucy finds herself in the middel of a war. What war you may ask? The one Natsu started when he turned to his evil side. And he won't stop until he has Lucy. Nalu Rated T for possible future events.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is one of my new fanfics that I've been working on. Be sure to also check out my other fairy tail fanfics. Those are 'Mated for life' and 'The princess and her dragon' which I try to update as much as I can. Also leave a comment. I really do appreciate the tips you give me on how to improve the story. But enough with the speech. I hope you enjoy the story! ^^  
**

 **-LuckyLucyxx**

 **Warning: There will be spoilers on who END is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

I _'m surrounded by explosions. Everywhere I look, people are fighting. It's a total chaos._

 _My friends are putting their lives in danger in order to protect the guild. The worst part is who we're fighting._

" _Lucy..." I heard a familiar voice say._

 _I turn around to see Natsu. My heart stood still as I saw him. He had changed.  
On each side of his head were two pointy horns sticking out, he also had two red dragon wings on his back which he now had withdrawn and he had black tattooing on his arms and chest. Lastly he had an evil look on his face._

 _I looked up at Natsu "Why are you doing this, Natsu? Please, stop this war now. Too many lives have been lost."_

" _I have to do this Lucy. It's who I am now, END." he answers emotionless._

" _Natsu, I don't care that you're END. You're not evil. You're kind, brave, honest,… This isn't you. So please, stop this war."_

" _I can't."_

" _Yes you can, Natsu. Don't you care about your friends?"_

" _They're not my friends anymore, Lucy. I'm not the same person as who I was a few days ago. Just accept it. This is who I truly am."_

 _After he had said that, he laughed evilly and spread his wings. Then he slowly walked towards me._

" _There's only one thing I care about..." He said, as I stepped back._

" _And that's you, Lucy." He continued with an evil voice._

 _Then he looked up at me. When I saw his face, I ran away but he immediately chased after me.  
Suddenly, I stumbled and fell to the ground. I looked up at him and covered my face in fear._

 _Then, luckily, Erza appeared._

" _Stop this, Natsu! I will not let you get Lucy!" She yelled._

 _Natsu laughed "You may have won now, Lucy. But I will return. So be prepared for when that moment comes because I won't let you off that easy."_

 _Then he flew away, disappearing in the night sky._

After that when I woke up.

 **Lucy's POV**

I sat upright in bed, breathing heavily. It was all a dream. At least I wish it was all a dream. It all happened a few weeks ago. Natsu started behaving odd. But we didn't really spend much thought to it. Then he suddenly disappeared for a while. Nobody knew where he'd gone off to or what he was doing. He didn't even take Happy with him. When he finally came back one week ago, he had brought an army with him. Master Marakov Then explained to us that Natsu was END and that he somehow had turned to his evil side. And what happened after that was a war. I still have nightmares of it every night. Those things he said…

" _You may have won now, Lucy. But I will return. So be prepared for_ _when_ _that moment_ _comes_ _because I won't let you off that eas_ _y_ _."_

It just freaks me out…

I stood up and went to the kitchen. I took a glass and filled it with water. When I drank it all, I looked over at the clock. It was already 9am. I decided to take a shower and to just go to the guild. I wondered what was going to happen. We hadn't heard anything from Natsu. It's just been way to quiet…

When I got out of the shower, I brushed my teeth and put my clothes on. _  
_Then I walked towards the end of my bed where a fuzzy blue ball of hair was sleeping on a green pillow. I decided to take care of Happy as Natsu had left him behind.

"Happy, wake up. Let's go to the guild."

Happy and I walked inside the guild hall where everyone was extremely quiet. I walked to Mira who was standing behind the bar as usual. When I reached her she looked up. She smiled but you could see she was worried.

"Hey Mira, why is everyone so quiet today?" I asked her.

"It's because of this." She said as she handed me a piece of paper.

She continued "It was hanging against the guild entrance. It's addressed to you."

I folded the piece of paper open and read it.

" _It's time. I will be seeing you soon, Lucy. So prepare.  
Love, Natsu"_

My hairs stood on end as I read the letter. My heart started beating faster, but not in the good kind of way. 'Natsu was coming here? What is he up to?' I thought to myself. Just as I thought that, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Levy.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. We won't let anything happen to you." She said.

Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Grey, Mira, Carla and Happy all gave me a reassuring smile.

I got tears in my eyes from the thought of how lucky I was to have them all as my friends.

"Thank you, everyone" I said as I dried my eyes.

It was at that moment, we heard an explosion coming from outside.

We all looked at the guild's entrance where now Natsu was standing.

Everyone watched him carefully. Not saying a word.

Natsu laughed evilly "Wow, so much for a warm welcome."

Master Marakov walked up to Natsu "What do you want, Natsu?"

"I've only come here for one thing. Or should I say person?" Natsu looked at me and continued speaking to our master "I've come to get Lucy."

Erza stepped in front of me, taking on a protective stance.

"I'm sorry, but I won' allow that." She said.

"Neither can I." Said Wendy as she joined Erza.

Immediately all of my friends came to stand beside me, to protect me.

Natsu laughed yet again, not seeming to fear all of my friends.

"It's cute that you all think you can stop me. But go ahead. I'll let you have a try." He said.

That's when Erza reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Blummenblatt!" She yelled.

The others followed her swiftly with Wendy yelling "Sky dragon's roar!" and Grey "Ice-make Lance!" Together, they all attacked Natsu.

Unfortunately, he easily dodged all their attacks.

"How has that flame brain gotten so strong? He didn't even break a sweat." Grey said.

Natsu smiled evilly and yelled "Fire dragon's roar!"

The attack wiped out everyone. I looked around seeing all of my friends laying on the ground. Even Master Marakov was passed out on the ground.

"That's enough!" I said and yelled "Star dress: Sagittarius form!"

Natsu walked closer to me "Have I ever mentioned how good you look when you do that?"

Ignoring what he had just said, I spoke up "Go away, Natsu. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry to say that I can't do that. Not without you at least." He answered.

I looked up at him "Then I guess you give me no choice. Star shot!"

As I spoke those words, arrows went flying towards Natsu, exploding once they hit him.

When the smoke of the explosions disappeared, I saw Natsu hunched over.

He looked up and spoke "I knew you were my only worthy opponent. But I will still beat you."

Just as he said that, I began to feel light headed. As much as I tried to resist, I fell to the ground.  
I saw Natsu, who was now standing beside me, look at me.

"What do you think of my new magic? It's a sleeping spell that I picked up from one of my demons."

I looked up at Natsu's face. Trying as hard as I could not to fall asleep.

"Why… do you do… this?" I asked.

"It's who I am now, Lucy. But I want you by my side." He answered me.

That's when everything went black. The last thing before I fell asleep was Natsu's eerie smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the new chapter of 'A fallen Hero' :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail  
-LuckyLucyxx**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up but I couldn't see a thing. I tried to remember what had happened before I passed out. Than it all came back to me. Natsu was at the guild and had taken down all of my friends. After that he had put some sort of spell on me to let me fall asleep.

My heart started to ache. The reason being how much I loved Natsu and the being in this situation. I was going to confess my feelings to him, but the night I wanted to do so he disappeared. Now he had come back with only one thing in mind and that thing was me. It just isn't the Natsu he used to be. Although I can't deny that I still loved him with all my heart. I had still hope that somewhere deep inside was the Natsu that I love.

Trying not to think about it too much I focused on finding out where I was. It felt like I was being carried, thrown over someone's shoulder. I also felt something covering my eyes. He had blindfolded me. Suddenly I heard someone chuckle, it was Natsu.

"I know you're awake" He laughed

"Why am I blindfolded?" I asked him.

"You didn't think I would take you to my hideout without a blindfold, right?" he laughed.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because you will escape."

"I wouldn't even dare. Even if I tried to you would catch me right away."

When Natsu didn't answered, I continued "Natsu, please put me down and take of the blindfold. I promise I won't run."

He sighed "Ok, but if you try it anyway I will catch you and when that happens I won't be as nice."

After he had said that, he put me down gently and undid the blindfold. When he did, I had to blink a few times to adjust my eyes to the sunlight although the sun was already starting to set. I looked up at Natsu. Just that moment he looked like the Natsu I knew apart from the horns and stuff. I reached my hand up to cares his cheek. He looked into my eyes and reached up his hand to hold mine.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." I answered.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of my hand touching his cheek.

I continued "Natsu, you don't have to do this. We can go to the guild and look for a solution with the help of our friends. We will find a way-"

Natsu interrupted me "I can't Lucy, you don't understand."

As he said that he let go of my hand and turned around.

I reached out to him with tears starting to emerge and said "Then make me understand, Natsu."

He turned around fast and growled "Enough!"

As he saw how I backed away from him, his anger immediately disappeared.

As I started to cry he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm so very sorry" Natsu said, his voice braking.

I knew that Natsu was crying as well. So, we stood there hugging each other for a while knowing that we both needed this.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Lucy. I don't want to do all this, I hate it, but I just can't help it. Every time it feels like something just takes over and I can't help it. I'm so sorry, Lucy. I don't want to lose you." Natsu cried with his head in the crook of my neck.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I won't leave you. We'll figure something out. Everything will be ok, I promise." I tried to comfort him.

 **Natsu POV**  
After my little breakdown, we continued walking towards my hideout.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked me.

I answered a simple "hmm?"

"Will there be other people?"

"Yes, there will be my men who will protect us from intruders and Zeref will be there too."

After I said that she stopped dead in her tracks and looked down.

I turned around and asked concerned "Lucy, what's wrong?"

She answered me quietly "Can you hold my hand, please? I'm… scared."

She didn't even need to ask me. I would do anything for Lucy. I held out my hand to her and gave her a reassuring smile. She immediately took hold of it and got close to me as we started walking.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I won't let anyone touch you." I told her.

After a few minutes, we arrived at my hideout. It was a mansion in the middle of the forest.

It was build out of wood and was surrounded by trees. From the backyard, you could see the balcony that was attached to a cosy bedroom. That room, was my room. As Lucy saw how cosy the mansion looked, she seemed to relax a bit.

We walked inside where my men were waiting for us.

"Welcome back, Natsu." They all said.

"Is this the Heartfilia girl you've been talking about?" One of the men asked.

"What will you do with her, Natsu?" Another one asked.

"Can we play with her too?" Yet another one asked.

I didn't like how they talked about Lucy. Just as I wanted to say that Lucy was off-limits a figure appeared from behind the men.

"Silence!" The figure yelled at the men.

The figure was Zeref. I protectively pushed Lucy behind my back.

"Welcome back, brother." Zeref said.

"I'm not your brother." I answered coldly.

"Well well, look at what we've got here. If it isn't Lucy Heartfilia. So, that's why you've been gone." Zeref said ignoring my comment as he looked at the girl standing behind me.

I didn't answer him just as I didn't move from my protective stance.

"So that's how it's going to be? Bow down to me!" Zeref said coldly.

As he said that my body started to move on its own and before I knew it, I was bowing down before Zeref.

 **Lucy's POV**

I looked at Natsu in shock. It seemed as if his limbs started moving on their own. I could see from Natsu's face that he was doing this against his will. Was Zeref controlling him?

"You know what will happen if you don't listen to me. So, you will do as I say or I will make you do it against your will. Either way it will happen so don't be so stubborn." Zeref said coldly.

"What are you doing to him?" I asked Zeref.

Zeref than looked at me and answered simply "I was the one who created Natsu thus I can let him do as I say."

I knew that this wasn't Natsu! Even if Natsu is END, he's still the same Natsu. Zeref is just the reason why he's behaving like this. He's controlling Natsu, making him do bad things.

"That isn't right! You can't take away someone's free will!" I protested.

Zeref seemed amused "You dare challenge me little girl?"

After that I started feeling an immense pain in my stomach which brought me to my knees. I cried out from the pain as I fell to the ground. Tears started emerging from my eyes. It felt like someone kept stabbing me in my belly. It felt like I was going to die. After that everything turned black as I passed out from the pain.

 **Natsu's POV**

"Stop it!" I yelled at Zeref as I saw Lucy squirming in pain.

When Lucy fainted, he stopped.

"Keep her in check because I won't be as indulgent next time." After that Zeref turned around and walked away.

I immediately ran towards Lucy who was lying motionless on the ground.

I picked her up bridal style and spoke to the remaining men "She's off-limits. No one of you will touch her. Understand?"

They all nodded and walked away. After that, I carried Lucy upstairs to our bedroom.

I laid her down in bed and laid down beside her. I held her tightly in my arms and kissed her forhead.

"I'm so sorry Lucy."

 **A/N So what did you all think of the second chapter? :) Since I got This chapter finished sooner than I expected, I can work on the third one the entire day tomorrow. So maybe, I can upload the third chapter already tomorrow evening ^^ And there will be more romance in the third chapter ;D**

 **Also, thank you all for the lovely reviews! I'm so grateful ^^**

 **P.S Did any of you guys read chapter 520 of the manga? I'm curious as to what your opinions on the chapter are ;) I had hoped for more romance when Natsu woke up xD I thought it would finally be the long awaited NALU moment when they get together or kiss or something, but we can't have everything ;)**

 **I'm so curious as to what Hiro Mashima has planned for us ^^  
But until next time! :)**

 **-LucyLucyxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up to the feel of warm arms wrapped around me. Slowly, I opened my sleepy eyes and discovered who the arms belonged to. Before me lay the pink haired dragon slayer that had kidnapped me and taken me to his hideout. I looked at his sleepy face and couldn't ignore the feelings I felt towards him. I snuggled closer to him and enjoyed the heat coming from his muscular body.

That's when I made a promise to myself 'Somehow Natsu and I will figure this out.'  
Natsu wasn't the one who was hurting all those people, Zeref was. He just used Natsu as his puppet. I tried to calm myself as anger began to rise inside my body because of how much Natsu had to go through.

I took hold of Natsu's face and whispered "It will be ok. I'm sure we'll figure something out."  
I gave him a kiss on his forehead, taking advantage of him being asleep and because of that not knowing what I had just done.

I was startled from my thoughts as I heard someone laugh. I looked up to see Zeref sitting in a chair across the room. He stood up and walked towards to bed Natsu and I laid in. I immediately backed away until my bag hit the headboard.

"What do you want?" I asked Zeref.

As he took a seat on the edge of the bed he answered "I wanted to inform Natsu that I will be taking my leave. I will be gone for two days."

Immediately as he said that, some hope sparked up inside of me. Maybe this was our chance!

"I know what you're thinking. I wouldn't escape if I were you. I have all the guards under my control. If you still escape, I will have you killed by the hands of the one you love so dearly." He said.

I knew he was talking about Natsu. That's when I remembered something.

"Tell me, how come I'm not dead yet?" I asked Zeref.

He looked up at me and said "As long as you don't get too close, you're fine."

"You know that's not what I meant." I answered.

When he didn't answer, I continued "Natsu was the one that brought me here. So why haven't you killed me yet? Can it be because you need something from me? Did Natsu even take me here willingly?"

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Just as clever as he told me." I heard Zeref mumble. Than he stood up and started walking towards the door.

I jumped out of bed and yelled "Wait! Answer me! What do you want from me?!"

Just then, Natsu woke up with a bewildered look on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Zeref answered him calmly "Nothing of your concern. I will be leaving for two days."

Than Zeref walked out and closed the door behind him. It was then that I realised, he had compelled. Natsu again. If I escaped, Natsu would do something horrible to me when he finds me.  
Even if he didn't want to. I looked at him who had a pale look on his face.

I rushed over to him and took his face in my hands "Natsu, what's wrong?"

Tears started welling up from his eyes as he answered "I'm so sorry, Lucy. It's my fold you got dragged into all of this. It's my fold you got hurt last night."

So, I said "Natsu, look at me."

As he did, I continued "This isn't your fold. It's because of Zeref. Don't blame yourself, you couldn't help it. Zeref is just a big jerk."

Natsu smiled a little.

"You're right. But what will we do now? Don't get me wrong Lucy, but I don't want you here. As much as I like your company, I don't want you to get hurt. But you can't escape now." He said sadly.

"I know, Natsu. We'll figure something out. I know we will." I answered and took him into my arms, holding him tight.

After a few moments Natsu pulled back and looked at me.

"So, what are we going to do today?" He asked me.

"I have no idea. It's not like we can go anywhere." I answered.

"Maybe I can show you around the property now that Zeref is gone?"

"Yeah, sure. Just wait, I'll get dressed first." 

**Natsu's POV**

After I showed Lucy the bathroom, I put on my clothes. I hate the fact that Lucy is trapped here, but I can't deny my heart pounding faster when she holds me. I always wanted to have a romantic day and after that confess to her, but I guess that's not possible now. I need to do it now thought. I just need to tell her. I guess I'll make the most of it.

As Lucy was getting ready, I started scheduling the day. I would take her on a tour around the house, have a picnic with her, watch a movie,… Normally, I would take Lucy on a trip or go to a restaurant or something, but now I'm stuck with this. I guess I'll just make the most of it. Everything to make her forget about the situation we're in.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as I got there, I started preparing the picnic. I quickly made a few sandwiches and put them in a picnic basket together with some fruit and a few drinks. Then I ran upstairs again before Lucy got out of the bathroom. When she did I was stunned. She looked gorgeous. Lucy had her hair tied into two ponytails and were a blue top with a blue skirt underneath. She also had a white ribbon tied around her neck with a heart shaped key hanging from it.

Lucy looked up at me and asked "How did you get these?"

"Well, I made a stop at your house after I took you from the guild to get you some clothes and a toothbrush and so on." I explained.

When she didn't answer, I held out my hand to her and told her "I have some things planned out for us today. Let's start off with a tour of the house."

She nodded and took hold of my hand.

 **Lucy's POV**

As Natsu had taken me on a tour around the house, he took me to a lake nearby to have a picnic. After only a minute of walking, we reached the lake. Once there, Natsu pulled out a blanket which he laid on the ground. He also got us a few pillows to sit on. After we had unloaded the picnic basket, I sat down on one of the pillows. Natsu handed me a sandwich and poured some orange juice into a plastic cup for me.

I smiled and said "Thank you, Natsu. For everything."

"No need to say thank you. You really mean a lot to me, Lucy. I would do everything for you." He answered me, looking down at the blanket we were sitting on.

As he said that, my heart skipped a beat. I wondered if he was in love with me to, but I was too much of a chicken to ask. After all this time, out of all the people, I was the one who still believed in Natsu. And I had been right. This war wasn't because of Natsu. It was because of Zeref. Even after all that Natsu had done, I still loved him. And now I also know for sure that he didn't do it willingly. He was still the same Natsu that I loved so deeply. I know we're going to figure this out. I'm sure of that.

I only realised that I had been staring at him as he asked me "Lucy, are you ok?"

I quickly mumbled some sort of excuse and started talking about something else to distract him from the topic.

After a while of talking he asked me "Lucy, how has Happy been doing?"

I looked down and answered "Well, he misses you of course, but I've taken care of him while you've been gone. I thought that's what you would want."

He nodded and answered "Yeah, out of everyone, you're the only one I trust with Happy. How has the rest been doing?"

"They also miss you very much. They're really worried about you. Although they are afraid you will never be yourself again. They think your demon side has taken over. That's why they have given up hopes of you returning to normal and coming back." I answered sadly.

"What do you think?" Natsu asked me as he looked up at me.

Startled by the question I thought about it.

"Well, I know you haven't turned to your demon side or anything. It's because of Zeref. So, I know you can't help it. I've never stopped believing in you." I told him.

"How can you know that for sure, Lucy? How do you know I haven't turned to my demon side?" He asked me.

That's when I took Natsu's face into my hands and looked into his eyes as I answered "You're not turning to your demon side, Natsu. You're not a bad person. You being controlled by Zeref. You can't help it. This isn't you. You're a good person, Natsu."

I looked away as I continued, tears welling up in my eyes "You're the most wonderful person I know. You're kind, brave, funny,… You care about everyone and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone willingly. Because of you, I feel like I belong. You introduced me to everyone at fairy tail, had patience with me, took care of me,… Even those nights when you let yourself into my apartment to stay the night, I wouldn't want it any other way. These past few months, I've gone through hell. I've looked everywhere for you, asked around, worried about you,… Because you mean so much to me, Natsu."

At that point I had started crying. Natsu, took me into his arms and held me tight as he answered "It's been tough on me to. There wasn't a moment when I didn't think of you, Lucy."

When he had said that, I looked up at him. Then he continued "There's something I need to tell you, Lucy."

When I didn't answer, he continued "I love you."

My heart started beating faster. All this time Natsu had felt the same towards me. I took hold of him again as I started crying again. Only this time, it were tears of joy.

"I love you too, Natsu" I whispered into his ear.

As I said that, I felt his arms tighten around me as tears started emerging from his eyes too. After a while, Natsu let go of me and took hold of my face. Than he leaned in and kissed me.

When that happened the world around us disappeared and the only thing that mattered was our love for each other.

 **Natsu's POV**

After Lucy and I had confessed our feelings towards each other, we spend the entire afternoon laying in the warm sun, enjoying each other's company. We talked about everything that had happened and about when we started falling in love with each other. It was only when the sun had set, we started walking back to the house we were staying at.

After we had dinner, we went up to our room and watched a movie. Thought I don't really remember what the movie was about since Lucy and I were to distracted with each other. We kissed and hugged. After kissing and hugging it became more fierce and passionate. I was a bit hesitant at first but that soon disappeared as Lucy said "You can continue, Natsu. I'm ready for it."

After that I started kissing her again and as the clock hit twelve, we became one.

 **Lucy's POV  
** I woke up the next morning when I heard Natsu's voice. It was weird thought because Natsu didn't lay beside me. At that moment Natsu came into the room. He was holding a plate with eggs and bacon.

" _Good morning, Lucy. I made you breakfast on bed."_ I heard Natsu's say although his lips didn't move.

"How did you say that without moving your lips?" I asked him.

He smiled and answered normally "Well, I need to explain you something."

He handed me my plate and sat down beside me. After that he started explaining "Dragon slayers inherit a lot of habits from their dragon parent. One of those things is when you fall in love with someone, it's for the rest of your live. After the lovers have sex, the bound is complete. This is called mating. With that come a few abilities. Your senses will enhance, so you will be able to experience the world like I do. So, you will smell, hear, see, feel,… better. Also, there's a telepathic bound between the pairs. That means we can communicate telepathically because we're mates."

"So, you're saying that we're mates?" I asked him.

He simply nodded his head to answer my question.

"And you're saying that you'll love me forever?"

He nodded again and said "I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

I sighed and hugged him. As I did, I reassured him "It's ok, Natsu. There isn't any other person who I would like to spend the rest of my life with. I love you. So, don't worry. And apart from that, being able to communicate telepathically is pretty cool."

" _I'm glad you're not angry or anything."_ Natsu told me telepathically.

I tried it too and answered " _Of course I'm not angry. I love you, Natsu."_

" _I love you too."_ He answered me.

 **Natsu's POV  
** Lucy and I had dressed up and were watching tv although I couldn't concentrate on what we were watching.

"Lucy, this evening Zeref will be back. You need to escape before that happens." I told Lucy.

Lucy turned her head to look at me and answered "Natsu, you know what will happen if I do that."

I sighed and took Lucy's hand into mine than I continued "I'll escape with you. Zeref can't control me if he isn't near me. If I escape with you he can't control me. We could go to the guild and ask them for help."

"Natsu, I really want to escape, I feel like a bird trapped in a fancy cage, but how are we going to get passed the guards?" Lucy asked me.

"Just trust me, Lucy. That's all you need to do." I told her.

She smiled when she answered "There's no one that I trust as much as I trust as you."

I smiled back at her "Then you have nothing to worry about."

 **Lucy's POV**  
After our conversation about escaping, Natsu had left after saying that I needed to pack our stuff and wait. Ten minutes later he came back and held out his hand for me as he said "We need to go, now. Be quiet, ok?" I nodded and took hold of his hand.

Natsu led me outside of our bedroom. Downstairs I heard people yell "Everyone go outside! There's a fire!" As I heard that I looked at Natsu who gave me an apologetic smile.

"At least they're distracted now." He told me.

Than he led me to the backdoor.

"Everyone's at the front of the house. They won't even notice that we're gone until a few hours." Natsu told me.

Once Natsu and I got outside we started running, never letting go of each other's hand. We ran for about twenty minutes when we stopped. I was trying to catch my breath as I felt Natsu tense up. I looked up and saw a dark figure approach us. Natsu took on a protective pose as he went to stand in front of me. That's when I noticed who the figure was. It was Zeref.

"My, my, who do we have here?" Zeref asked sarcastically.

As Natsu didn't answer Zeref got closer and spoke up, now with an evil undertone "I warned you not to escape."

" _Lucy, you need to run."_ Natsu spoke to me telepathically.

I answered him also telepathically " _But Natsu, what about you?"_

" _You need to leave without me."_

" _I'm not going to do that! I won't leave you!"_

" _It's our only option, Lucy. Go to Fairy Tail and look for a solution to stop this war. I believe in you. I know you can stop this mind control thing. I'll keep Zeref back for as long as possible."_

" _But, Natsu-"_

" _Just do it, Lucy. Or Zeref will control me again and make me do something to you. I don't want that. So, go. Now!"_ Natsu interrupted me.

"So, I see you two mated while I was gone. Now you can speak telepathically, interesting." Zeref stated.

I didn't need to hear more and took off. I ran away from Natsu and Zeref.

" _I love you, Natsu. Be save!"_ I told Natsu telepathically.

" _I love you too, Always."_ This was the last thing I would hear from Natsu for a while.

After a few hours, I reached Magnolia. Hope welled up inside of me. I hadn't heard from Natsu for a while. I tried to talk to him telepathically, but I didn't get an answer. I started to get worried. So, I tried to focus me on getting to my friends. With the last bit of energy I had, I ran towards the guild.

When I reached it, I opened the door to the guild hall and walked inside. Suddenly, everyone inside went quiet and looked at me. Only a few seconds later they all ran towards me to hug me. They were all telling me how much they missed me and how worried they were. Than master Marakov came and told everyone to give me some room. It was only than that everyone saw how bad I looked. My skirt was ripped at a few places, there were sticks sticking from my hair, I had scratches on my legs,… I looked like a mess. This was from all the running through the woods.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." Master Marakov said.

Just as Erza, Wendy and the others had put me into one of the beds in the infirmary, I heard him. It was Natsu, but he didn't sound like himself and again, he spoke telepathically " _This isn't over yet. I'm coming to get you."_

That gave made me shiver. Just from hearing that, I knew he was under Zeref's control again. I will find a way to fix this. After I mentally made that promise to myself, I fell in a deep slumber.

 **A/N: Hello, guys! I'm sorry that I update so late! I've just been so buzzy with school this week. Next week we get our report card and it's always than when teachers decide to give us a shitload (Sorry for my language) of homework. On top of that we need to make a huge assignment that will determine if we can graduate from high school or not. This needs to be finished in about a few months so I've been working on that.**

 **BUT you guys could now read this extra-long chapter! ^^  
I hope you guys like it! **

**Also, thank you all for following my story and favourite it! And thanks for the reviews Fairytailnumber1Anime! I really appreciate it!**

 **Be sure to also check out my other stories called 'Mated for life' and 'The princess and her dragon'.**

 **-LuckyLucyxx**


End file.
